Acquiring samples of human body tissue for biopsy purposes is performed with a wide variety of devices and methodologies. In many cases, the type of tissue to be sampled can influence the selection of appropriate tools. For instance, tissue sampling mechanisms used for sampling bone marrow may be quite different from those used in obtaining samples of tissue from the esophagus, or those used to obtain samples from certain internal organs.
While certain tissues can be sampled with a simple needle, others may be best obtained by more sophisticated mechanisms such as movable cutting blades, wires, retrieval baskets. Certain devices employ electro-cauterization to assist in detaching samples of body tissue, reducing the mechanical force needed to cut through body tissue, and reducing trauma to the patient. While many known tissue sampling techniques have found clinical and commercial applications, there is room for improvement. Many devices, while sophisticated, are costly and complex. It may be desirable to use a tissue sampling device only a single time, and substantial costs for a single-use, sophisticated cutting tool may be passed on to the patient or absorbed by the provider. Other problems with conventional technology relate to trauma experienced by the patient, or only narrow practicable use of certain devices with respect to tissue type or sample size.